Liaison anonyme
by bleugus
Summary: Au cœur de la nuit, Severus reçoit un appel d'inconnu à la voix sensuelle, qui lui susurre des confidences d'une extrême audace… s'il comprend vite que son correspondant s'est trompé de numéro, Severus, incapable de résister au plaisir.slash
1. Chapter 1

**Merci à ma béta Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre.**

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**

**Liaison anonyme**

_Au cœur de la nuit, Severus reçoit un appel d'inconnu à la voix sensuelle, qui lui susurre des confidences d'une extrême audace… s'il comprend vite que son correspondant s'est trompé de numéro, Severus, incapable de résister au plaisir trouble que lui procurent ces paroles, se garde bien de raccrocher._

Chapitre 1

Toutes ces années de services en tant qu'espion qu'il avait effectué lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, avaient habitué Severus Snape aux réveils brutaux. Aussi, quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit au cœur de la nuit, il se contenta de tendre machinalement la main vers sa baguette pour allumer la lampe de chevet et de prendre le portable que Draco lui avait offert.

Puis il entendit des choses bizarres, venues du fond de la brume de ses rêves d'homme encore endormi.

-…, c'est moi

« Moi »… une voix d'homme, au bout de la ligne…

L'esprit confus, il tenta de mettre une hypothèque visage sur le moi-là. En vain. Voyons, mais quelle heure était-il ? 2 h 30 du matin. Bon sang, il n'y avait même pas une heure qu'il était couché !

Après la guerre, il avait décidé d'abandonner l'enseignement et il avait ouvert une discothèque et un bar avec son filleul, Draco, qui faisait fureur dans les deux mondes.

- Contente-toi de m'écouter, reprit la voix, suave et lascive. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Severus retomba sur son oreiller, le portable à l'oreille.

Déjà, ses paupières ne demandaient qu'à s'alourdir. D'autant que l'inconnu, au bout du fil, avait des intonations qui incitait à se laisser aller, à flotter…

- Tu sais, poursuit-il de son timbre rauque, il est très tard, mais j'ai pensé à nous deux toute la soirée, et je n'ai pas résisté : je n'ai pas pu attendre demain pour te dire combien tu me… tu me fais… enfin, je me demandais… je me demandais si…

Severus battit des paupières. S'il hésitait trop longtemps, il allait se rendormir pour de bon - d'ennui. Sans doute cet homme se trompait-il de numéro, d'ailleurs, car vraiment sa voix ne lui rappelait personne.

- Je suis presque nu…

Cette fois, le sommeil déserta tout à fait Severus.

Yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le rectangle blanc du plafond, il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, en même temps que son corps - soudain très réveillé- lui confirmait que Oui. Grand dieu, qu'est ce que c'était que cette surprise en plein cœur de la nuit et par une touffeur pareille ?

Un petit rire presque timide, et le jeune homme poursuivit :

- Je me suis toujours demandé si tu aimerais me trouver nu sous ma robe de sorciers, un jour où tu ne t'y attendrais pas. Parce que je ne t'ai pas habitué à ça…

Severus analysa la situation : de un, un jeune homme l'appelle, de deux, il devait sûrement se tromper de numéro et de trois, il devait sûrement être gay vue la manière dont celui-ci lui parlait.

Cela ne dérangeait pas trop Severus que ce soit une jeune vu qu'il était lui-même bi.

Mais les questions qu'il se posaient : qui était cet homme ? Jusqu'où irait-il ? se demanda Severus en se redressant pour s'installer plus fermement contre ses oreillers. Cette petite conversation torride, manifestement destinée à exciter un homme que l'interlocuteur connaissait bien, commençait à l'intéresser diablement. Et l'envie d'entrer dans le jeu – à l'insu de l'inconnu - fut irrésistible.

- Je crois que j'aimerai ça, oui, surtout venant de toi, répondit-il tout bas.

Il aurait dû avoir honte de ne pas le détromper ! Mais l'excitation l'emportait sur le sens moral et la loyauté. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien.

- Tu dormais, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, en tous cas, j'essayais : il fait si chaud…

- Tu trouves, toi aussi ? Moi, je suis en feu…

En bien, de telles nouvelles n'allaient pas le ramener dans les bras de Morphée, se dit Severus avec gourmandise. Elles risquaient plutôt de le conduire - en fantasme - dans le lit de ce divin allumeur. Vraiment, jamais il n'avait été réveillé de façon aussi… agréable. C'était même si étonnant que, un instant, il n'exclut pas l'hypothèse qu'on lui jouait un tour : Draco aurait-il osé aller si loin ? Dans ce cas, il avait loué les services d'un prestataire hors pair, car ce jeune homme, au téléphone, avait des intonations émouvantes de sincérité !

- Est-ce que tu dors nu ? reprit le jeune homme.

Ce fut son corps qui choisit la réponse pour lui. Une bouffée de désir lui incendia les reins, puis se propagea partout, si bien qu'il se débarrassa vite fait du t-shirt sans manches qu'il portait. Il était luisant de sueur – et la chaleur de cette nuit n'était pas seule en cause

- Je suis presque nu, répondit-il.

Son mystérieux interlocuteur marqua une longue pause. Peut –être était-il en train de s'apercevoir de son erreur ? Instinctivement, Severus éloigna le combiné de ses lèvres, tout en réfléchissant rapidement. Si cet homme ne savait pas encore qui était au bout du fil, c'est que le type auquel il téléphonait ne lui était peut-être pas si familier que cela. Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer, par exemple, et il se livrait à une opération de séduction ultra érotique…

A moins qu'il ne s'agissait d'un gigolo payée pour cette prestation mais mal renseignée sur le numéro à contracter ?

Quelle importance, après tout, conclut-il soudain, de nouveau attisé par la respiration de son interlocuteur, aussi caressant qu'un souffle dans le cou. Bonne blague, service de professionnelle ou véritable erreur, il s'en moquait maintenant. Il se sentait suffisamment intéressé, corps et âme, pour pousser plus loin le jeu. Justement l'inconnu reprenait, doucement, suggestivement…

- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais m'entendre te dire ce que je ressens. Physiquement.

Waou…les choses devenaient sérieuses, songea Severus, plus attentifs que jamais.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il sur un ton tout aussi suggestif. Ne m'épargne rien.

- Rien ?

- Rien.

Non, rien ne le gênait, pour l'instant- à part la frustration qui s'emparait de lui, d'intensité proportionnelle au désir que ce jeune homme savait faire monter chez lui !

Pourvu qu'il ne raccroche pas. Par moments, aussi audacieux qu'il parût, il semblait brusquement manquer de confiance et prêt à faire machine arrière… cette ambigüité lui plaisait infiniment. Ce jeune homme savait-il seulement combien sa voix, chaude et sensuelle, était excitante ?

- Tu ne préfère pas que je raccroche ? murmura ce jeune homme.

- Non, non. Continue.

Un silence se fit.

- Enlève le « presque », ordonna doucement le jeune homme. Le « presque » de « presque nu »: ôte-le.

Il ne le lui dirait pas deux fois… lentement Severus fit glisser son caleçon, puis repoussa les draps qui le couvraient encore. La température avait monté de dix degrés au moins, et il n'aurait renoncé à cette conversation pour rien au monde, maintenant.

- Voilà, répondit-il. Et toi ? Quel est ton « presque » ?

- Une chemise d'homme. Blanche.

Severus ferma les yeux; des images dangereuses s'imposaient à son esprit. Son interlocuteur était donc à peine vêtu en haut et totalement nu… plus bas. S'il appelait depuis son lit- à cette heure de la nuit, il y avait de forces chances-, il pouvait se l'imaginer sans peine étendue sur les draps, le tissus de la chemise trop grande ouverte sur son torse et retroussée sur des jambes douces, dessinés, … quelle nuit.

- Retire tout ça, ordonna Severus à son tour, d'une voix rauque.

Dans la seconde qui suivirent, un bruissement d'étoffe froissée lui parvint : un inconnu obéissait…il était en train de retirer la chemise. Comment était ce jeune homme ? Brun, blond, roux ? Et ses yeux étaient-ils noirs, bleus, verts ? Portait-il les cheveux longs ou courts ?

- Je suis nu.

Instinctivement, Severus passa la main sur le drap, à coté de lui, comme si le jeune homme venait de s'étendre là.

- J'étouffe, ce soir, soupira le jeune homme. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

En guise de réponse, il ne parvint qu'à soupirer :

- Je crois que je te comprends à demi-mot.

- J'aimerai que nous devenions plus intimes, toi et moi.

- Je te suis, chuchota-t-il.

Ce qui était la plus stricte vérité.

- Au téléphone, je me sens à l'aise pour te parler de moi.

A ces mots, Severus sentit sa tension monter d'un cran supplémentaire.

- Continue…

- Pense à mon cou, tu veux bien ?

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, essaya de donner forme au fantasme qu'on lui suggérait. Sa peau était-elle mâte ou blanche ? Douce ?

- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie que tu me lèches là lentement avec ta langue.

Bon sang, s'il avait su, en effet, combien il en avait envie aussi !

- C'est ce que je fais…, murmura Severus. Tu sens ma langue sur toi ?

Entre eux, la fièvre montait. Et ce n'était que le début…

- Je sens ta langue sur mon cou, oui, susurra le jeune homme. Elle court sur mon cou et elle se glisse lentement vers mon téton droit. Oh, tu me donnes des frissons partout…peux-tu m'imaginer, près de to ?

S'il le pouvait…! Son cœur en risquait même d'exploser ! Severus serra les poings.

- Caresse-moi, murmura de nouveau l'inconnu.

C'en était trop…

- Plus bas, supplia-t-il. Exauce-moi…

Severus retint son souffle.

- Là, oui, dit l'inconnu avec plus d'impatience. Oui, là.

- Ça te plait ?, gémit Severus.

- Énormément…n'arrête pas…

Il était abandonné, maintenant, livré aux caresses de ses mains. Il n'hésita plus, lui décrivant sans retenue comment il s'y prenait pour lui donner du plaisir. En plus il enfiévrait le jeu, plus son interlocuteur et lui faisaient tomber de barrière. Quelle extraordinaire expérience ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le hasard puisse lui réserver pareille révélation.

- Tu me tues, déclara l'inconnu dans un soupir sonore. Viens en moi. Je me suis préparé à te recevoir.

Il s'offrait à lui, il le voulait dans sa chair. Alors, il plongea dans la douceur de son intimité et il répondit par un cri à sa poussée. Bientôt, leurs gémissements se mêlèrent et accompagnant les parole qu'ils échangeaient dans l'anonymat de la nuit.

Soudain, il entendit une série de petits cris retenus. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ce qui était en train de se produire ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse, pas tout de suite ! Il voulait que le jeu et le plaisir se prolongent et s'intensifient.

- Parle-moi, implora Severus dans l'espoir qu'il se continue encore du moment.

- C'est… si bon, si bon. Je t'en prie, ne t'interromps pas !

Quelques minutes de pur embrasement se succédèrent encore. Mais en dépit des efforts faits de part et d'autre.

- Maintenant ! Viens ! dit l'inconnu, qui cherchait son souffle et ne maitrisait plus le ton de sa voix.

Alors, au même instant, Severus laissa l'explosion de son plaisir. Il rejoignit l'inconnu, au bout de la ligne dont le plaisir rauque et vibrant ne trompait pas sur l'intensité de ce qu'il éprouvait.

Tous deux haletaient. Lentement, ils reprenaient pied.

- C'était…génial, chuchota Severus d'une voix rauque.

- Mmm…, murmura-t-il. Après un long silence. C'était génial pour moi aussi… je vais te laisser te rendormir, à présent, je suis épuisée.

L'inconnu semblait soudain timide, presque effrayée de ce qu'il venait d'oser.

- Bonne nuit, fais des beaux rêves. On se rappelle.

Puis Severus entendit un déclic. Suivit une tonalité.

Se redressant dans son lit, il posa les pieds au sol et se mit debout en prenant appui sur sa table de nuit, encore tout étourdi par l'incroyable expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Il en avait vu des situations dingues toute sa vie tant étant professeur à Poudlard et espion. Mais là, c'était une grande première.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. La journée avait été pratiquement rude. Pas de morts, dieu merci, grâce à ses talents en potion. Il avait créé les meilleurs cocktails de Londres mais la gloire avait a refaire des clientes ou des clients très bruyants les uns que les autres. Il était à deux doigts de les tuer. Ce soir en se couchant, Severus avait senti qu'il en n'était pas loin…mais à présent, il se sentait calme et serein.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tout à fait bonne conscience : manifestement, ce jeune homme s'était trompé de numéro, il avait volé un plaisir qui ne lui était pas destiné. C'était du détournement de jouissance. Mais il était un peu tard pour avoir des remords. Severus se passa la main dans les cheveux. Par moments, la voix de l'inconnu résonnait à se oreilles, tantôt audacieuse, tantôt timide ! Severus retourna vers son lit. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage avant de s'étendre, un sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews^^^^**

**et à ma béta Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre.**

Chapitre 2

- Tu fumes ? S'étonna Neville.

- Seulement lorsque je n'arrive plus à supporter ma journée, répondit Harry. J'ai du annoncer à une mère que son enfant était mort dans un accident de voiture et que je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

Neville posa sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Harry. Lorsqu'il avait finit ses études à Poudlard grand nombre furent étonné de le voir se diriger dans des études de médecin que de devenir Auror. Souvent quand on lui demandait pourquoi ce choix, il répondait qu'il avait assez tué lors de la guerre et que maintenant il voulait sauver des vies. Il était en internat dans le même hôpital que lui. Neville, lui avait préfère être un infirmier au service de maternité tandis qu'Harry la chirurgie.

- ça va Neville ?, fit Harry avant de se retourner vers ce dernier. Alors Ron m'a dit que tu as eu des problèmes avec son cadeau !

Neville soupira de contrariété. Il avait essayé maintes fois de déchiffrer la dernière phase du mode d'emploi du téléphone avec répondeur que Ron lui avait offert lorsqu'il avait déménagé dans son nouvel appartement. Après deux heures, il avait laissé échapper un cri de triomphe. La machine infernale venait de faire entendre une suave tonalité, signe de sa reddition complète !

- Disons que j'ai gagné à la fin, lâcha Neville tout en souriant.

Soudain un des collègues d'Harry passa devant eux et tout deux le suivirent du regard. Neville et Harry se regardèrent avant de rire aux éclats. Tous deux savait les préférences de l'autre.

- Il est trop sexy, fit Harry tout en fixant le fessier de son collègue.

Neville rougit. Harry avait un don pour le mettre mal à laisse.

- Comment ça va avec ton Rob ?, demanda Harry tout en écrasant sa cigarette.

Rob était le petit copain de Neville. Il s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital même. Il s'était coupé le petit doigt pendant qu'il cuisinait. Tout de suite, ils avaient accroché. Maintenant, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Oui ça va, on s'entend toujours bien.

-…Sexuellement, je veux dire.

Harry fit un geste de la main.

- Il faut cerner ses goûts, ses préférences… un de mes ex mettait du métal à plein volume pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour, alors tu penses…et Rob ! Laisse-moi plutôt deviner : il aime mieux faire ça dans le noir, et en chaussettes !

Neville sourit amèrement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- TU ne sais pas ?

- Non.

- Tu es en train de me dire…

- … que nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble, acheva Neville. Jamais physiquement, se dit-il tout en rougissant. Il avait eu hier soir le courage de l'appeler et …

- Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés, dans ce cas ?

- Il m'a embrassé.

- Sur la bouche, au moins ?

- Oui évidement.

- Plus bas ?

- Non. Peut –être qu'il ne me trouve pas à son gout ?

- Pas à son goût, toi ? Tu es trop mignon ? Tu plaisantes ! À mon avis ton Rob est trop timide, c'est tout.

Neville se dit qu'Harry avait sûrement raison vu leur conversation la veille au soir. Il avait voulu rendre leur relation plus intime sans trop avoir l'air d'un pervers. Il voulait simplement être proche de lui, être un vrai couple. C'est pour ça, qu'il l'avait appelé hier soir. Cela avait été si intense. Neville se mordit la lèvre, troublé par les sensations qu'éveillait en lui l'écho de la voix de Rob, résonnait de nouveau à ses oreilles. Cette nuit, il avait découvert un aspect de la personnalité de son petit ami qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Une sensualité brûlante, terriblement communicative… il espérait que Rob assume leurs folies nocturnes et qu'il ne le méprisait pas après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

En reprenant son service, il se jeta dans son travail pour tenter de chasser les pensées moroses qui l'assaillaient.

- On sifflote ? On est de bonne humeur ?

Ignorant royalement les piques que lui lançait son filleul, Draco tout en faisant les comptes de la veille, il ne répondit rien.

- On a passé une bonne nuit ?, insista Draco d'une voix égrillarde.

- Du calme, gamin, répliqua Severus. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

- Quoi, pas de soirée en galante compagnie ? demanda Draco tout en souriant à Severus.

- TU poses trop de questions, gamin.

- Je voulais simplement avoir le nom de la personne qui t'avait rendu moins grincheux. C'est pour le ou la remercier.

Draco le pensait vraiment, s'il rencontrait cette personne, il lui offrirait tous les verres qu'elle voudrait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son parrain si calme et paisible.

- Il n'y a personne, lâcha Severus. J'ai simplement fini très tard hier soir ou plutôt ce matin et j'ai mal dormit.

- Alors tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un pour évacuer ton stress. Si tu veux, je pourrai te présenter quelques personnes dit moi simplement ce que tu cherches : femme ou homme, blond ou brun…

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Pourtant, ce serait la meilleure façon de guérir ton insomnie.

C'était reparti !,soupira Severus. Une fois de plus, Draco allait lui fredonner son couplet sur les biens faits de la vie en couple. C'est sûrement ce que cherchait Draco lorsqu'il sortait avec toutes ses personnes. Draco faisait la même taille que lui et il avait une carrure imposante. Il avait coupé ses cheveux de façon militaire. Des fois, il remplaçait le videur de la boite. Ce qu'il appréciait vraiment chez son filleul c'est qu'il était éduqué dans les vielles traditions. On ne le fait qu'avec la bonne personne, sa tendre moitie même s'il ne soupçonnait pas qu'il avait eu des amantes d'une nuit. Severus avait trop vécu, trop vu. Il ne croyait plus à cet amour qui faisait perdre la tête.

- Bon assez discuté. Au travail déclara Severus en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Tu changes de conversation, ça t'ennuie que j'essaie de te faire entendre la voix de la raison, cria Draco tout en rigolant.

- Pas la peine !, répondit Severus en quittant le bureau de Draco. Il monta dans sa voiture pour vérifier l'organisation des autres établissements. Il se regarda son reflet au rétroviseur. Pour une fois, aucun cerne de fatigue ne lui marquait les yeux. Il pouvait bien l'avouer, ses fichus insomnies l'avaient affecté plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, le laissant chaque jour un peu plus épuisé, un peu plus instable. Il repensait à son charmant inconnu qui ne verra jamais même s'il le croisera en rue. Rageusement, il donna un coup de volant sans faire attention soudain. Il entendit un cri. Il descendit à toute vitesse et il vit un chien noir gémissant à même le sol. Severus jura tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le pire c'est que ce chien le faisait pensée à Black. La vue de l'animal lui serra le cœur. Il ressemblait vraiment trop à Black, son vieil ennemi. La pauvre bête vivait-elle encore ? Il posa délicatement sa main sur la truffe du chien. Oui il respirait !

- Désolé, mon vieux, murmura-t-il au chien qui s'était mis à gémir. Je vais te faire soigner.

Rassurant la pauvre bête avec précaution, Severus déposa sur le siège de sa voiture. L'hôpital n'était pas trop loin. Sans doute accepterait- on de panser son blessé ou l'indiquer l'adresse d'un vétérinaire ? Jetant une couverture sur le corps tremblant du chien, Severus prit aussitôt la direction de l'hôpital. Là-bas, il trouverait bien une âme sensible qui accepterait de l'aider.

- À demain !, lança Neville à Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Quelle journée infecte ! Ôtant son badge, il se hâta, impatient de parler à Rob. Après y avoir songé toute la journée, il en était sûr : il ne pouvait avoir fait semblant, la nuit dernière. Il savait reconnaitre la voix d'un homme en train de prendre du plaisir ! À l'heure qu'il était, il lui avait certainement déjà laissé un message.

Devant lui, les portes à deux battants de l'entrée des urgences s'ouvrirent à la volée, livrant passage à un homme, Habillé tout en noir qui portait un petit corps enveloppé dans une couverture.

- Il s'est jeté sous mes roues, expliqua l'homme visiblement inquiet. Il saigne, et je crois qu'il a une fracture.

Neville n'avait pas reconnu cette voix la première fois que l'homme avait parlé mais là, il le reconnu : Severus Snape, son ancien professeur.

Neville secoua la tête. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le guichet d'accueil.

- Un petit accidenté de la route, annonça-t-il avec sang-froid, quelle salle est disponible ?

- La trois, répondit sa collègue en lui tendant une fiche d'admission.

- Par ici, indiqua Neville en faisant signe à l'homme de le suivre.

Une fois, dans la salle, il désigna à Snape la table d'examen, jeta son sac, saisi une paire de gants de latex, puis passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Appelez le docteur Potter !, S'exclama-t-il avant de refermer.

Pivotant, il vit Snape déposer avec mille précautions son précieux fardeau sur la table.

- Connaissez-vous le nom de …

- Non, répondit Severus en écartant la couverture. Il ne porte pas de collier

De collier ?, Neville considéra la masse velue étendue sur la table d'opération.

- Mais...c'est un chien.

- Oui, jeune homme.

- D'un geste rageur, Neville retira ses gants.

- Les animaux ne sont pas admis dans l'enceinte de cet établissement, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale à son ancien professeur, tout en s'efforçant de conserver son calme. C'est un hôpital ici, pas une clinique vétérinaire. Maudite journée !

- Pas d'exception pour les chiens blessés ? Insista Severus.

- Vous avez d'autres idées pour me faire virer ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit.

- Annuler l'appel pour le Docteur Potter !, lança-t-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son interlocuteur. Les règles sont faites pour être respectées, déclara-t-il froidement. Vous devriez être le premier à le savoir. Une lueur indéfinissable passa dans ses yeux.

Docteur Potter, se dit Severus. Il observait intensivement le jeune homme en face de lui. Il était une tête plus petite que lui, avait des cheveux bruns et une peau blanche qui devait sûrement être douce. Et soudain, un nom frappa à son esprit lorsqu'il fixa les yeux bruns du jeune homme. Il n'avait qu'une personne qui avait des yeux qui reflétait si bien son âme : Neville Londubat.

- Il y a une époque où vous n'aurez pas hésité à enfreindre les règles.

Neville jura avant de remettre ses gants et foudroyant du regard son ancien professeur. Il allait sûrement payer les conséquences de son geste. Il pansa l'animal, avant de se procéder à un minutieux examen.

- Une patte cassée. Pas d'hémorragie interne.

- N'étant pas vétérinaire, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

- Merci, docteur, dit Severus avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je suis infirmier. Maintenant sortez d'ici avant que je ne me fasse pincer.

Severus réexamina le visage de Neville à la dérobée. Son visage était classique et y dégageait une sensualité mystérieuse, envoutante. Il toussa mal à l'aise. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien deviné du trouble qu'il l'avait assaillit dès qu'il avait posé son regard sur lui ! Un trouble à mettre au compte de l'appel brûlant de la nuit dernière, sans aucun doute…

Severus prit le chien dans ses bras et il sortit de la salle.

- Neville ? Appela un de ses collègues.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?, murmura Neville quand son collègue fut près de lui.

Et là, Severus eut le sentiment de « déjà vu » dont il n'identifia pas l'origine, tout d'abord. Et tandis que les deux collègues parlaient chaleureusement et à mi-voix. Il essaya de laisser monter à sa conscience les échos à cette scène.

Il se concentra sur la voix de sa compagne. Le timbre. Le chuchotis… une pensée fulgurante et absurde lui traversa alors l'esprit : le jeune homme d'hier soir ! Il venait de tomber par hasard sur l'homme d'hier soir.

La seule façon de lever le doute aurait été de lui demander s'il avait passé un coup de fil entre 2 heures et 3 heures du matin. Direct. Une question qu'il ne se risquerait jamais à poser, bien sûr.

Il devait sortir à toute vitesse d'ici. Il partit discrètement sans se faire voir de Neville.^

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews j'espère que vous s'apprécierez la suite autant ^^**

**Merci aussi à ma bêta Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre.**

Chapitre 3

En proie à un terrible pressentiment, Neville s'agita nerveusement sur le banc où il attendait le bus. Si Rob n'assumait pas leur petite conversation de la nuit. Peut-être même était-ce l'ensemble de leurs relations que Rob cherchait à fuir.

Il relit le message que celui-ci lui avait laissé à l'accueil : « en déplacement jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Rob » ce type était d'une déprimante sobriété !

Il aperçut son ancien professeur de potion, qui se dirigeait à pas lents vers l'hôpital. Neville sourit involontairement, amusé de voir ce costaud et froid aux allures baroudeur porter avec tant de précautions l'animal blessé.

Un vigoureux coup de Klaxon le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Vous montez ou non, jeune homme ? lui lança le chauffeur du bus d'un ton impatient à travers la porte ouverte.

Severus ouvrit les yeux, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Sa chambre était une véritable étuve. Il lui fallait de l'air ! Après avoir ouvrit la fenêtre, il se promit d'appeler le réparateur de la climatisation dès le lendemain.

Toute la soirée, il avait tourné et retourné dans son esprit les événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Chaque fois, sa conclusion était la même. Elle tenait en deux points. Primo, cette histoire était trop belle pour être vraie ! Secundo, il s'était conduit comme un pervers.

Mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'éprouvait pas l'ombre d'un remords. D'abord, Neville Londubat l'intriguait au plus haut point. Ensuite, parce qu'il l'exaspérait au moins autant.

Le doute qui planait encore sur son identité et celui de son inconnu l'excitait. Allait-il appeler ce soir ? se demanda-t-il en allumant une cigarette. Il avait bien dit : « bonne nuit. On se rappelle », et comme il n'avait pas son numéro, il en concluait qu'il prendrait l'initiative.

Saufs s'il s'était trompé de numéro et composait le bon, ce soir. Auquel cas, il aurait la déception de se coucher sans entendre sa voix ni profiter de son envoutante imagination…

Il y avait encore une hypothèse, songea-t-il, tandis que son cerveau en ébullition fonctionnait sans répit : que l'inconnu ait fait une erreur de programmation ! Il avait entré dans le carnet d'adresse de son portable un numéro erroné, et mettait un certains temps- combien de temps ? – à détecter son erreur. Dans ce cas de figure, Severus avait encore une chance qu'il l'appelle ce soir…

Que Neville l'appelle ce soir ?

Mais s'agissait-il de lui ?

Lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone sonner, il se redressa d'un bond et le cœur à cent à l'heure. Une suée lui coula dans le dos, ses riens se firent douloureux. L'heure fatidique venait-elle de sonner ?

- J'écoute ?

- Oh…salut, c'est moi.

Immédiatement, il reconnut la voix feutrée aux chaudes intonations. Son corps aussi la reconnut et le fit savoir avec vigueur.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver chez toi, reprit la voix. Je m'apprêtais à te laisser un message.

Indécis, Severus s'agita nerveusement sur son matelas. Il devait dire à ce jeune homme qu'il avait composé un mauvais numéro. Oui, cette fois il devait agir en gentleman, sans plus attendre. Mais comment ?

- Quand pars-tu ?, reprit la voix.

Le correspondant de l'inconnu s'apprêtait donc à partir ?

- Je partirai demain matin, chuchota-t-il, maugréant intérieurement contre le démon qui agissait à sa place. Je ne me sentais pas en forme.

- Je ne reconnais plus bien ta voix…murmura l'inconnu.

- Moi aussi, je ne reconnais pas bien ta voix, improvisa-t-il.

- Ce doit être ce nouveau téléphone que Ron m'a offert qui transforme le timbre. La veille même Harry ne m'avait pas reconnu au téléphone.

Ron et Harry, Severus était sûr maintenant, son inconnu était belle et bien Neville Londubat.

- Je suis désolé de te réveiller. Je voulais te parler mais ça peut attendre…

- Non ! s'écria Severus, plus brusquement que nécessaire. De toute façon, je ne dormais pas.

- En fait, je t'appelais pour te présenter mes excuses

- Tes excuses ?, répéta-t-il d'une voix que le désire rendait déjà rauque.

- Pour…Hier soir

Severus sourit.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Au contraire.

- AH ?, demanda-t-il, presque timide.

- Bien sûr. J'y ai pensé toute la journée. J'ai adoré.

- Tant mieux. J'avais peur d'avoir été…trop direct. Il émit un rire sensuel, et Severus comprit aussitôt que ce rire était la bouffé de fièvre qu'il attendait depuis le début de la soirée. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux goûter ce plaisir.

- Non, tu as été merveilleux.

A l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un bref silence, suivi d'un soupir. Severus dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir le gémissement d'impatience que faisait naitre en lui le timbre feutré de la voix de Neville.

- Je suis impatient que tu ailles mieux.

- Je vais suffisamment bien…

- Suffisamment bien…pour recommencer ?

Neville rit de nouveau. De ce rire rauque qui enflammait Severus.

- Tout à fait, affirma Severus savourant la sensation de son sexe palpitant.

Au fin fond de sa conscience, une petite voix tenta de protester… en vain. A présent qu'il avait vu Neville Londubat, qu'il connaissait l'éclat de sa peau, les profondeurs de son regard chocolat, le plaisir promettait d'être plus vif qu'hier soir. Toute résistance était au-delà de ses forces.

- Que portes-tu ?, demanda Severus, prenant d'autorité la direction des opérations.

- Juste une touche de parfum, murmura-t-il. Il fait trop chaud ce soir.

Réfrénant le sourd grognement qui montait en lui. Il imagina Neville nu, étendu près de lui, offert. A présent, son sexe était douloureux de désir.

- Oh, gémit Severus, tu es si beau ! Viens plus près de moi !

- Je viens, je suis contre toi, répondit-il. Embrasse-moi, caresse-moi.

- Oui… les épaules, le torse, le ventre…

- Plus bas !, supplia Neville.

- Non, patience…

- Oh s'il te plait.

- Toi, caresse-moi...

- Alors ferme les yeux et pense à ma main qui glisse sur toi, depuis le creux de ta gorge jusqu'à tes hanches et qui se referme sur la chaire dur et virile qui me réclame…

Severus ferma les yeux et il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer. La caresse était sûre, ferme et infiniment douce.

- Enroule tes jambes autour de moi, ordonna Severus d'une voix rauque.

- Comme ça, fort ?

- Oui, comme ça. Je t'adore, tu sens bon, tu es en feu, ce soir…

- Je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai envie de toi…tout de suite !

-Laisse-moi te préparer. Je te propose mes doigts…

- Que je lèche avec avidité, répondit Neville d'une voix rauque.

- Je mets un doigt au profond de ton intimité tout en te couvrant de baiser.

- Je sens ton doigt, Mmm… plus. J'en veux plus.

- Je te mets cette fois ci deux doigts. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ça va. Mmm… plus

- Je retire mes doigts pour en mettre trois.

- J'en peux plus prends-moi !

Severus se laissa envahir par la vision de Neville sur l'oreiller, sous lui pesant de tout son corps sur lui. Alors il plongea en lui, de toute la force de son corps et de son âme.

- Encore, encouragea Neville d'une voix mourante. Plus vire, plus fort…

Il se tendit, évoquant le rythme frénétique de leur enlacés. Encore quelques seconde et il perdait le contrôle !

- Tu me rends fou, haleta-t-il.

- Attend-moi, supplia Neville. Je vais te rejoindre… je … vais...OH oui, mon Dieu, Oui !

Neville gémit longuement, puis sa plainte s'acheva en un râle, dont l'écho emporta Severus dans sa jouissance. Leurs cris se mêlèrent en un ultime spasme de volupté. Puis un long silence s'établit sur la ligne.

La fatigue les envahissait tous deux.

Pas de doute, songea Severus, la solution à ses insomnies se prénommait bien Neville.

- Tu dors ? l'entendit-il demander.

- Hum…Non. Pas encore… je profite encore de toi. Severus s'étira lentement. C'était…incroyablement bon.

Neville émit un rire léger.

- Tu veux que je te retrouve demain à midi au bureau ? On pourrait déjeuner ensemble.

En un espace, Severus sentit que sa fragile bulle de bonheur venait d'éclater. Bon sang, il avait presque oublié ? Neville se croyait avec son boyfriend, pas avec lui ! C'est à cet autre homme qui était destinés ses rires, ses gémissements…

- Hum, je…

Vite un prétexte !

-…je crois que je vais rester à la maison pour peaufiner le dossier.

- Ah…

Severus feignit une toux.

- Tu m'inquiètes, répondit Neville. Tu es sûr que tu ne retardes pas ton départ pour une raison de santé ?

- Mais non…

- Je passe demain pour m'occuper de toi.

- Non !suppose que ce soit contagieux ? Je t'assure que je peux me soigner seul.

Neville n'était pas convaincu. Comment achever de le convaincre ?

- Le meilleur traitement, ce sont tes coups de fil; assura-t-il d'une voix suggestive. D'ailleurs, le fait de ne pas se voir quelques temps va rendre nos relations plus…intenses. Je le sens.

Severus ne s'en revenait pas de s'entendre. Était ce bien lui qui mentait effondrement pour le seul but de préserver son plaisir ?

- Viendrais-tu avec moi au mariage de Luna, samedi après-midi ?

- Bien sûr !affirma-t-il sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir.

Était-il devenu fou.

- Moi, dit-il, j'irai en avance pour aider à placer les invités. On se retrouve là ?

- Entendu.

Oui, sa raison était manifestement en train de le quitter…

- Tu vas me manquer, d'ici samedi, murmura-t-il de sa voix de soie.

- Mais ce sera délicieux…

- Bon alors je vais raccrocher. Appelle-moi dès que tu seras guéri.

Severus hésita. Le rappeler ? Et par quel moyen ? Il n'avait pas de chance de le joindre qu'à l'hôpital…

- Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas…disons, demain soir ?, s'empressa-t-il de proposer.

- Si tu veux. Je serai occupé toute la soirée dans un des locaux de la marie, pour les dons de sang. Je t'appellerai en rentrant à la maison.

- Alors à demain.

Severus attendit qu'il ait raccroché, puis remit le portable sur la table base. Il se leva et traversa la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à la salle de bains, dont il alluma la lumière. Clignant des yeux, il tourna le robinet de douche et se plaça sous le jet d'eau. Dix minutes sous l'eau froide n'était pas parvenues à chasser de son esprit la conversation et les soupires de Neville. De toutes les fibres de son corps, il vibrait encore du bonheur qu'il lui avait offert. Plusieurs femmes et hommes lui avait dit qu'il était beau mais il ne voyait dans son reflet qu'un grand costaud à l'expression froide.

Un gémissement venant de la cuisine le tira de ses pensées.

- Sirius ? Appela Severus en rejoignant le chien qu'il avait installé sur la couverture, dans un coin de la pièce.

Pauvre vieux, tu a encore mal ?

Se penchant, il gratta doucement la tête de l'animal.

- Tu te souviens du jeune homme qui s'est occupé de toi à l'hôpital. Sirius dressa les oreilles.

- C'est grâce à toi que je l'ai rencontré. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est l'homme de ma vie. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

**Dit-moi si vous aimez ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à ma béta Pikliaz d'avoir corriger ce chapitre.**

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**

Chapitre 4

- Monsieur Neville, j'ai cru comprendre que vous auriez -je parle au conditionnel- pris en charge un animal en salle d'examen durant votre service hier. J'ai mal entendu, n'est ce pas ?

Évidemment, songea Neville, l'affaire s'était éventée dans cet hôpital où tout finissait par se savoir… Neville avait promit qu'un tel faux pas ne se reproduirait pas.

- C'est à souhaiter, assena le Pr Story, ou vous seriez remercié sur le champ pour faute grave !

En d'autres termes, pas de pot de départ, pas de certificat de recommandation… et surtout, pas d'indemnité de licenciement. Charmante perspective !

Traînant des pieds, Neville revint vers la salle de repos. Severus Snape ! Non content de semer le trouble dans sa vie professionnelle, il s'était glissé dans ses fantasmes. Au point que, hier soir, en téléphonant à Rob, c'était le visage de son ancien professeur de potion qu'il avait évoqué, et après le plaisir qui les avaient emportés tous deux, c'était entre ses bras qu'il s'était imaginé s'endormir…

Tout en préparant les médicaments pour sa tournée, il sourit au souvenir de cette seconde conversation. aurait-il jamais supposé que Rob fût aussi sensible à ces caresses clandestines ? Sous son apparence froide, il avait juste besoin d'un partenaire qui sache révéler sa nature sensuelle. Quelle chance ils avaient eu de se rencontrer !

Lorsqu'il quitta l'hôpital vers 15 heures, il fut littéralement essoufflé par la chaleur qui régnait dehors. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Il portait toujours son uniforme d'infirmier. Tandis qu'il attendait le bus en s'éventant avec son agenda, il songea que la température infernale qui s'était abattue sur la ville depuis des jours et des jours n'était pas étrangère à la fièvre dont il souffrait. C'était ses coups de fils qui le rendait comme ça. Dire que la veille, il avait fait une fausse manœuvre avec son nouveau téléphone. Il avait pré-enregistré les numéros de ses amis dont celui de rob et d'Harry. À la place d'appuyer sur bouton deux, il avait appuyé sur le bouton trois. Et il avait d'abord téléphoné par erreur à Harry. Il avait du s'excuser avant de téléphoner à Rob.

Enfin, le bus arriva. Neville allait s'assoir à sa place habituelle lorsque son attention fut attirée par une petite annonce. « Perdu chien mâle, taille moyen. Répond au nom de Nabuschon. Récompense… »

Nabuschon ? Pas étonnant que la pauvre bête se soit enfuie !

Avant que le bus ne démarre, Neville nota rapidement les coordonnées indiquées en bas de l'annonce sur son agenda qu'il tenait toujours en main. Il devait savoir où trouver Snape. Mais à qui demander ?

Il téléphona à Harry. Même si Harry avait décidé de quitter le monde Magique parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter son statut de Survivant et suivre des études dans le monde des moldus. Il avait toujours la quotte et si quelqu'un pouvait lui trouver une adresse c'était bien lui.

Lorsqu'il eut Harry au téléphone. Il avait du lui raconter sa rencontre avec Severus.

- C'est bon arrête de rire, grogna Neville en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as soigné un chien, un putain de chien !, cria Harry au bout du fil.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je me demande pourquoi notre très cher professeur n'a pas utilisé sa baguette.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? lui dit Harry d'un ton sérieux. Après la guerre, le ministre a décidé de brider les baguettes de tous les espions. Ils peuvent faire que quelques sorts basiques mais pas les sorts les plus compliqués.

- C'est dégelasse, s'exclama Neville. Il y avait à cette époque encore des mangemorts en liberté. Ils auraient pu…

- Je sais, le coupa Harry en colère.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver son adresse ?

- C'est facile. Malefoy et Snape ont ouvert une discothèque et un bar gay et hétéro. Tu devrais essayer au bar.

Et Harry lui donne l'adresse du bar.

- Merci, fit Neville avant de raccrocher. Il trouva étonnant qu'Harry sache l'adresse où trouver Snape et Malefoy.

Quelques instants plus tard, plus intimidé qu'il voulait le laisser paraitre, Neville poussait la porte du bar. Jamais il n'était entrée dans un tel endroit… et il était top honnête avec lui-même pour savoir qu'il n'agissait pas de façon désintéressé en venant là : il avait envie de revoir Snape. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre ce désir. Comment ne pas se sentir nerveux, pris dans les filets d'une telle situation ?

Il s'approcha du bar.

- C'est pour quoi?, aboya le barman en nettoyant un verre.

- Je cherche Severus Snape, s'il vous plait.

Alarmé, Neville vit une lueur étrange s'allumer dans l'œil du barman.

- C'est personnel ?, demanda-t-il en le déshabillant du regard.

Machinalement, il baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Il portait toujours sa blouse d'infirmier et ses cheveux étaient toujours en pagaille. A part son stéthoscope qu'il avait oublié d'ôter en quittant l'hôpital, rien ne lui semblait inhabituel. Pourquoi le barman le regardait-il ainsi.

- Si on veut, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

- Je vois, répondit l'homme avec un clin d'œil entendu. Un moment.

A quoi faisait-il allusion ? Inquiet, Neville le vit décrocher son téléphone, chuchoter quelques mots, puis raccrocha, une expression de conspirateur sur le visage.

- Je vous montre le chemin, dit-il en sortant de son comptoir.

Tout en le suivant, Neville sentit une vague d'angoisse monter en lui. Qu'avaient ces hommes sur son passage ? Pourquoi le regardaient-ils ainsi ?

Osant un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule, Neville s'aperçut avec horreur qu'ils le suivaient ! Que se passait-il ?

- Severus ? demanda le barman en poussant la porte d'un bureau. Ton cadeau d'anniversaire a été livré, petit veinard !

Cadeau d'anniversaire ? Le pauvre barman n'y était pas du tout, songea Neville, atterré. Et les autres dans le couloir, devaient se tromper aussi ? Sur ce, l'homme s'effaça pour céder le passage à Neville.

Il fit un pas vers Severus, sous le regard toujours égrillard de la horde d'inconnus qui s'était entassée dans le vouloir et observait la scène. Severus se tenait devant lui -plus sexy que dans son souvenir-. Il posa sur lui un regard surpris, avant de tourner vers le barman. À son tour, Neville regarda l'homme qui avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

Plus personne ne bougeait.

- Alors ?, chuchota le barman, quel effet ça vous fait ?

Neville s'écarta légèrement. Était-il fou ?

- Jim, peux-tu m'expliquer…?, commença Severus

- C'est le cadeau de Draco !

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui !, s'exclama le dénommé Jim. Draco a engagé ce jeune homme pour ton anniversaire !

Aussitôt, la vingtaine de personnes qui se tenaient derrière la porte applaudirent à tout rompre, tout en poussant des hourras. Neville frémit. Il chercha des explications du coté de Severus. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi ahuri que lui… mais pas franchement contrarié.

- Du calme, les gars !, dit-il en levant la main en signe d'apaisement. Engagé pour quoi, exactement ?, demanda-t-il au barman, avec un sourire en coin.

- Ben…pour se déshabiller, bien sûr !

De nouveau des sifflets et des applaudissements firent trembler les murs du bureau. Quant à Neville, il se pinça pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Severus secoua la tête. Puis, les mains dans les poches, il poussa un long soupir et annonça sans dissimuler son amusement :

- Ce jeune homme travaille à l'hôpital de la ville. Il est infirmier. Pas stripteaseur. Et Draco ne le connait pas.

Un silence gêné tomba lourdement sur l'assistance. Les hommes se dispersèrent discrètement.

Et Neville se retrouva seul avec Severus. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées, Neville le sentait. Bon sang, ses rencontres avec Severus Snape, étaient-elles donc vouées à tourner systématiquement à la catastrophe ?

- Désolé, dit celui-ci, dissimulant mal son amusement. Les clients et mes amis se laissent parfois emporter. Ils avaient de bonnes intentions : c'est effectivement mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Je vous offre un café ?

Oh, ce timbre de voix, lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, tout à coup ! Neville n'avait pas remarqué à l'hôpital que Severus avait une voix aussi suggestive, nuancée, caressante…toussotant par dissimuler son trouble, il répondit :

- Non merci, j'étais juste venu vous donner un numéro de téléphone.

De nouveau, un sourire de canaille se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus Snape.

- Pas le mien !, s'empressa d'ajouter Neville. C'est un numéro qui figure sur une petite annonce. Quelqu'un a perdu son chien et ce pourrait être celui que vous avez blessé.

- Accidentellement, précisa notre ancien professeur.

Sans répondre, Neville sortit de son sac son agenda dont il déchira la page où était noté le numéro.

- Tenez, dit Neville.

- Merci, je …

- Oui ?

- Je suis navré si vous ai mis dans une situation embarrassante.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je dis que vous n'êtes absolument pas navré. Ce quiproquo vous amuse même énormément.

- J'avoue, confessa-t-il dans un éblouissant sourire.

C'en était trop pour les nerfs et la dignité de Neville.

- Au revoir, maugréa Neville en rangeant son agenda dans son sac.

- Attendez !, ne vous froissez pas…j'allais sortir manger un morceau, vous m'accompagnez ?

- Non merci.

- Allons, soyez bon joueur ! C'est mon anniversaire.

Neville leva les yeux…et reçut en pleine cœur le choc de son chaud regard noir aux iris pétillants. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme possédait un incroyable pouvoir de séduction. Sa voix n'y était pas pour rien d'ailleurs…il hésita.

- Eh bien…

A cet instant, le barman fit irruption dans le bureau.

- Severus ? Bon anniversaire !

Zut ! Ils étaient tous de retour.

Mais cette fois, ils escortaient une fille dont la présence ne présentait aucun mystère : blonde platine, pulpeuse, elle portait une blouse d'infirmière. À supposer d'une infirmière porte une jupe aussi courte.

Reculant vers la sortie, Neville céda donc sa place à la bombe en blouse blanche, qui venait de poser un magnétophone sur le bureau de Severus. Dès les premières notes d'un blues, la stripteaseuse ondula de tout son corps.

Ôtant sa toque qu'elle lança en direction de Severus, elle secoua sa crinière blonde. Neville ouvrit les yeux lorsque Severus fut poussé dans son fauteuil, puis elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Pivotant sur ses talons, Neville se fraya un chemin parmi les autres hommes puis s'enfuit.

Une fois dehors, il inspira une profonde bouffée d'air, puis décida de se rendre à pied jusqu'aux locaux où avait lieu la collecte de sang. Malgré la chaleur, une marche ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le seul point positif de la scène qu'il venait de vivre, c'est que l'arrivé e la stripteaseuse lui avait épargné un tête à tête dangereux avec son ancien professeur.


	5. Chapter 5

_**MERCI pour vos reviews ^^j'espère que vous aimerze la suite ^^**_

_**Corriger par Pikliaz**_

Chapitre 5

- J'aimerais être pris en charge par l'infirmier Londubat, demanda Severus à la secrétaire qui accueillait les donneurs.

- Vous êtes un ami de Neville ?, demanda-t-elle avec une intention mielleuse.

« Non, son amant ! », eut-il aimé répondre.

- C'est une relation à moi, se contenta de répondre Severus.

Soudain il l'aperçut, Neville était en train d'appliquer un pansement sur le bras d'un homme qui venait de donner son sang. Il lui souriait, il aurait tout donné pour un sourire pareil ! À la place de ce type.

- Neville annonça la secrétaire, tu as de la visite.

- Severus ? Laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix polaire. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Mon devoir de citoyen.

Neville hocha la tête.

- Étendez-vous ici.

Severus ne se fit pas prier. Docilement il ôta sa veste d'uniforme, remonta la manche de sa chemise, puis tendit le bras pour que Neville lui passe le tensiomètre

- Si j'en juge par votre expression, je devrais déjà être mort !, sourit-il devant l'expression que Neville affichait. Au fait, à quelle heure terminez-vous ?

- Pas avant quelques heures, répondit-il, sans la moindre lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

S'il savait qu'il connaissait par cœur le timbre de sa voix au plus fort de la jouissance, Neville l'aurait taillé en pièces ! Songea furtivement Severus, amusé et excité à la fois.

- De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas attendre aussi longtemps, ajouta Neville. Vous aurez besoin de vous alimenter tout de suite après la prise de sang.

Severus n'osa insister. Plus il discutait avec lui, plus il risquait de s'habituer à sa voix et de la reconnaitre lorsqu'il lui répondrait au bout du fil.

Lorsqu'il observait les fesses de Neville pendant qu'il remplissait sa fiche, Severus s'efforça de détourner les yeux en vain. L'infirmier était cent fois plus appétissante que la strip-teaseuses que Draco lui avait envoyé ! Il avait des lèvres pleines, destinées pour les baiser, une peau parfaite.

Bon sang, comment lui dissimiler l'effet que Neville exerçait sur lui ?

Puis il le vit se saisir de l'aiguille qu'il allait planter dan son bras et sentit le courage lui manquer. Il détestait vraiment les instruments moldus. Les sorciers avaient des moyens moins brutaux pour le même résultat.

- Allez-y doucement je n'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je…

- Oui !

Finalement lui aussi eut droit au sourire radieux qu'il réservait à ses patients

- Ne me dites pas que je vous ai fait mal !, dit Neville en insérant dans l'extrémité de la seringue un tube transparent. Avez-vous trouvé le propriétaire du chien ?

- J'ai appelé mais Sirius n'est pas à lui.

- Sirius ?

- Il fallait bien que je lui trouve un nom. Qui sait combien de temps va-t-il rester à la maison ? Et vous vivez vous seul ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Je voulais juste savoir…

- Non.

- J'aimerai vous inviter à diner avec moi, un de ces soirs, proposa Severus tout en lui souriant.

Neville rougit tout en refusant sa proposition. Il sortait quand même avec Rob. Severus réprima un sourire de triomphe. Neville avait rougit !

Avec lenteur, il descendit la manche de sa chemise puis entreprit de reboutonner sa veste. La tête lui tournait

- Laissez, dit Neville en lui écartant les mains.

Docile, il demeura immobile tandis que Neville boutonnait sa veste. Décidément, il possédait le don de le rentre fou ! Jamais Severus n'avait envisagé la puissance érotique d'un geste aussi banal. Il suivit du regard les longs doigts de Neville qui s'affairaient. Jamais il ne tiendrait jusqu'à ce soir.

- Voilà, annonça Neville en reculant d'un pas. Et Merci.

- Pardon ?

- Merci d'être venu donner votre sang. Les donneurs sont de plus en plus rares.

- C'est un plaisir.

Jamais une formule de politesse n'avait été aussi appropriée !

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…proposa Severus.

- Oui, inciter vos clients à donner l'exemple.

- Combien de litres de sang vous faut-il ?, Demanda Severus qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Autant que vous le pouvez.

- Si je trouve cent donneurs, vous m'accorderez de diner ?

Neville sourit. Avait-il gagné ?

- Du chantage ?

- Non… mais je voudrais passer du temps avec vous.

- Pas de diner, souligna Neville fermement mais en souriant. En revanche, je veux bien vous offrir un sandwich.

Jamais Severus n'avait vécu un tel cas de conscience. La perspective de son rendez-vous le rendait fou de joie mais le mensonge dans lequel il s'enfermait lui pesait de plus en plus. Non seulement il agissait comme le dernier des connards mais Neville n'allait pas tarder à découvrir la supercherie.

Il espérait que le rob ne reviendrait plus de son voyage d'affaires. S'il en jugeait par son passé chargé, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Car Severus, par jalousie et par curiosité, s'était laissé aller à fouiller dans la vie de ce Rob… pour découvrir stupéfiait, que celui-ci avait un casier judiciaire. Il a envoyé un de ses anciens amis faire des recherches supplémentaires sur ce type. Il était sûr qu'il rentrait que dimanche soir.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir méprisant. Ce type ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'appeler Neville depuis son départ !

Tant mieux ! a bien y réfléchir, songea-t-il avec un regain d'espoir, cela lui ouvrait de nouveaux horizons.

Tout d'abord, il savait maintenant qu'il avait jusqu'à dimanche soir au moins pour faire succomber Neville. Ensuite lorsqu'il découvrirait son erreur, peut-être comprendrait-il que ce type là n'était pas l'homme de sa vie.

Devait-il tout avouer à Neville ? Il imagina la scène :

- « Neville ( avec un sourire innocent), vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire drôle ? Voilà… »

- « Neville ( en prenant un air complice), je suis sûr que vous allez rire. Figurez-vous que… »

- « Neville ( en se plaçant hors de portée d'un éventuelle coup de poing), vous n'allez pas le croire, mais … »

Un coup de poing ? Mais il pourrait s'estimer heureux s'il ne le réduisait pas en charpie !

Que devait-il faire ? Le plus raisonnable était encore de l'oublier. Après tout, Neville n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour lui. Mais l'image du visage souriant de Neville continuait de s'imposer à son esprit. Qu'il était mignon, hier soir, dans sa bouse blanche un peu stricte ! Était-il le seul homme au monde à savoir que cet homme apparemment glacial était capable de mettre le feu au plus indifférent des hommes ?

Dans la cuisine, Sirius aboya faiblement. Sa présence offrait au moins l'intérêt de détourner Severus de ses sinistres ruminations.

- Et si on sortait prendre l'air ?, proposa-t-il à Sirius en le rejoignant.

Un aboiement joyeux lui répondit.

- Salut !, s'exclama joyeusement Severus. J'ai amené de la compagnie, ça ne vous ennuie pas ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Neville en grattant doucement entre les oreilles. Il est tellement craquant !

- Tel maitre, tel chien, commenta Severus le regard pétillant.

Neville sourit malgré lui. Il pouvait bien se l'avouer. Oui, Severus était vraiment craquant ! il portait un jean et un t-shirt, il était encore plus sexy avec le chariot où Sirius avait pris place. Neville se sentait nerveux. De plus, les taquineries d'Harry à propos de son rendez-vous avec Severus n'avaient rien fait pour atténuer sa nervosité.

- J'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas, reprit Severus.

Devant une sandwicherie, cherchant sa monnaie, Neville vit Severus tendre un billet au vendeur.

- Mais c'est moi qui vous invite !, protesta Neville.

- La prochaine fois, dit Severus avec un grand sourire.

Rangeant son portefeuille, Neville poussa un soupir contrarié et amusée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un banc sous un arbre à l'ombre épaisse.

- Aimez-vous toujours autant les plantes ?, demanda Severus se rappelant que Neville avait toujours des très bon points en botanique.

- Oui, répondit Neville en lui souriant. J'ai ma propre serre où je fais pousser certaines plantes rares.

- je serai ravi d'y faire un tour, lança Severus tout en lui souriant.

Neville hésita. N'était-ce pas un prétexte pour lui fixer un autre rendez-vous ?

- Pourquoi pas, un de ses jours, murmura Neville en rougissant. Il fallait qu'il change de conversation. Vous avez l'air épuisé.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il. Je dors assez peu. J'ai souvent des insomnies.

- Moi, aussi, répondit Neville tout en portant son sandwich à ses lèvres.

- Pas étonnant, avec nos jobs, déclara Severus en déballant son sandwich. Les stress, les horaires. Vous qui êtes infirmier, vous connaissez un truc pour les faire passer ?

Neville faillit répondre : « Oui, j'ai des conversations érotiques au téléphone avec mon boy-friend. En pensant à vous »

- Alors pour les insomnies ?

- C'est souvent une difficulté à se détendre. Vous avez essayé de faire un peu de relaxation ?

- Oui mais ça n'a pas donné grand-chose.

- Il faut vos changer les idées. Vous n'avez pas d'amis ?

Pourquoi Severus le dévisageait-il avec ce soudain intérêt ?

- Vous voulez dire : pas de petit ami ? Non je n'en ai pas.

Les joues brulantes, Neville baissa les yeux.

- je parlais de votre cercle d'ami, vos voisins, s'empressa Neville de rectifier.

- Oh, je connais pas mal de gens, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer mes soirées avec eux.

- Eh bien, c'est là votre problème. Vous manquez sans doute d'une présence affectueuse.

Affolée, Neville vit une lueur franchement égrillarde s'allumer dans le regard noir de Severus. qu'avait-il dit ?

- Comme un chien ou un chat, reprit-il précipitamment. Il parait que les animaux de compagnie constituent un remède.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ajouta Neville. Moi-même j'adopterais bien un animal.

- Vous ne vivez pas avec votre fiancé ? Devant l'air étonné de Neville, il ajouta. Je crois que j'ai entendu une des infirmières parler de votre fiancé, Rob. C'est ça ?

- Nous ne sommes pas officiellement fiancés.

Mais au rythme auquel progressaient leurs rapports, cela n'allait pas tarder ! Soudain, Neville se sentit coupable. Que faisait-il dans ce parc en compagnie de cet homme séduisant ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous donne la certitude que Rob est l'homme de votre vie ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?, demanda Neville, répondant à sa question par une autre.

- Bien sur que non, s'exclama Severus tout en lui souriant.

- Je vais devoir y aller, dit Neville tout en se levant.

- Déjà ?

- Oui. Merci pour votre efficacité, hier. La plupart de vos clients se sont engagé à donner régulièrement leur sang.

- Je vous en prie. J'avais espéré que vous pourriez rester plus longtemps. On pourrait diner une autre fois ?

- Je ne crois pas, fit Neville. Le moment était venu de mettre un terme à toute ambigüité. Parce que vous n'êtes pas mon type d'homme.

AIMER ?

- Et quel genre d'homme suis-je selon vous ?

Un sourire tendre et moqueur, relevait les coins de ses lèvres. On aurait du l'envoyer en prison, pour posséder un charme aussi dévastateur, pensa Neville en rougissant.

- Neville, reprit Severus en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Quel type d'homme est ce que je suis ?

Le genre d'homme à mettre sa vie à feu et à sang ! À l'envelopper d'un regard brûlant, au fond duquel dansaient les flammes de l'enfer. Hypnotisé, Neville le vit s'approcher de lui, très lentement…il voulut s'écarter de lui mais n'en trouva pas la force, plus il était proche plus il se sentait capturé par lui.

Lorsque Neville sentit les lèvres de Severus effleurer les siennes, il était trop tard. Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il accueillit son baiser. Renonçant à lutter, Neville le laissa explorer doucement sa bouche alors que l'incendie qui couvait en lui se ravivait.

Soudain Neville se jeta en arrière, couvrant ses lèvres d'une main tremblante. mon dieu qu'avait-il fait ?

- Neville..., chuchota Severus.

- Vous êtes le genre d'homme à embrasser quelqu'un qui est déjà avec une personne ! répondit Neville finalement.

Le cœur battant, Neville le toisa du regard.

- Ne m'approchez plus.

Remontant les allées du parc, Neville était soulagé de mettre un terme à cette relation. Il allait prendre des plats à emporter et se rendre chez Rob pour un diner en amoureux. Neville pressa aussitôt le pas…


	6. Chapter 6

_**MERCI pour vos reviews ^^j'espère que vous aimerze la suite ^^**_

_**Corriger par Pikliaz**_

Chapitre 6

Rob habitait loin du centre-ville. Il marchait jusqu'à la maison de Rob.

L'intérêt que lui portait Severus Snape était flatteur mais il ne durerait pas. Pour cet homme, il n'était qu'une conquête, une distraction passagère. Rob en revanche, sortait avec lui depuis près d'un an et leurs relations venaient de prendre un virage tout à fait prometteur. Il aurait été fou de tout gâcher maintenant !

Lorsque Neville arriva devant la porte de la maison de Rob, il sonna. Une minute se passa sans qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne de l'intérieur. Il décida alors à sortir de sa poche le double de la clé qui lui avait confié Rob puis ouvrit.

- Rob ?, appela-t-il en s'approchant de la cage des escaliers.

Pas de réponse. Plus en plus intrigué, il se rendit dans le salon. Il gravit l'escalier qui émanait à la chambre. La pièce était vide, le lit impeccablement bordé. Nulle part il ne voyait de trace de sa présence ces jours derniers. Ni ordonnance, ni mouchoirs de Rob. Rien !

Sans soute avait-il décidé de faire un saut au bureau ou était-il retourné chez son médecin ?

Il prit un papier et il nota :

« Rob, je suis passé mais tu n'étais pas là. Je t'ai apporté de quoi diner. Je les range dans le frigo.

Appelle-moi ce soir si tu as envie d'une petite conversation intime. De toi à moi…

Neville »

Neville rentra chez lui vers les 19 heures, rompu de fatigue. Il allait se laisser tomber sur le canapé lorsqu'il remarqua le témoin lumineux qui clignotait sur le répondeur. Rob avait-il trouvé son petit mot ? Il allait le savoir tout de suite.

« Bravo ! Vous avez acheté un produit Dona, vous avez fait le bon choix ! Ce ci est un test destiné à vous aider à régler le volume. Appuyer sur la touche "effacer" pour annuler ce message. »

Neville appuya sur le bouton effacer, la première fois calmement puis plus nerveusement, à une vingtaine de reprises. Lorsqu'il essaya de régler le problème en ouvrant le mode d'emploi, rien à faire cette machine ne répondait plus.

Dès demain, ce satané appareil allait retourner d'où il venait. Dieu merci que Ron lui avait donné les papiers de la garantie.

Il allait prendre une douche. Une fois sous le jet rafraîchissant de la douche, Neville savoura le ruissellement de l'eau sur sa peau. Il pensa au regard noir de Severus. Était-il un amant pressé ou saurait-il prendre le temps d'éveiller son désir ?

Severus lui avait volé ce baiser avec une telle détermination une telle sensualité qu'il était vibrant de désir.

Ajoutant un peu de savon sur son gant, il poursuit son massage. Les fesses, le ventre, les hanches… il ferma les yeux et laissa son imagination l'emporter… Severus se trouvait dans la salle de bains et l'observait de l'autre coté de la vitre dépolie. De son gant, Neville effleura ses tétons.

« Tu aimes ? »

Le Severus imaginaire hochait la tête, le dévorant du regard, lui donnant la pleine mesure du pouvoir que Neville exerçait sur lui.

Neville poursuivit son message. Il se pencha en avant. Il commença à se caresser intimant tout en se masturbant et bientôt la jouissance l'attrapa.

Il se rinça vite avant de se glisser sur son lit, nu. Ce n'était pas Rob qui tenait le rôle principal de son fantasme érotique mais Severus. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contrariété. Pour l'oublier, il appela Rob, il avait besoin de recréer un lien avec Rob.

Severus était étendu sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Où avait-il trouvé la force de ne pas courir après Neville, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté brusquement cet après-midi, au parc ?

A présent, il n'éprouvait plus le moindre doute. Il était fou de lui. C'était absurde, c'était sans espoir mais c'était ainsi. Il poussa un profond soupir. Cette histoire avait commencé par un malentendu, elle s'était achevée par une querelle. Devait-il s'étonner ?

Lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone sonner, il se figea, stupéfiait. Le miracle allait-il se renouveler ? Il prit un mouchoir qui déposa sur son combinait et ainsi maquer sa voix.

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir, c'est Neville.

Alléluia !

- Si tu savais ce que je suis heureux de t'entendre, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Severus.

Un petit rire joyeux lui répondit,

- Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?

- J'allais le faire, mentit Severus.

Aurait-il cette fois le courage de lui avoué la vérité ?

- J'ai pris une douche fraiche, tout à l'heure, murmura Neville. Il faisait chaud.

Severus refoula un grognement. La dernière fois, se promit-il. Il ne savait pas résister à Neville. Il était trop excitant et tout prendra fin dès ce dimanche.

- Hélas, poursuivit Neville de sa voix douce, c'est que j'ai encore chaud.

Severus vit son corps se tendre significativement.

- Ici, aussi, il fait chaud. De plus en plus, répondit-il. Que portes-tu, cette fois ?

- Rien…

Severus sentit le brasier s'étendre dans ses reins.

- Et toi ?, demanda Neville.

- Rien. Si tu savais comme tu me manques…

Neville émit un petit ronronnement de plaisir.

- As-tu déjà imaginé… que je te prenais dans ma bouche ?, L'entendit-il demander, suffoqué.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

- P…parfois, bégaya-t-il.

De nouveau, son rire cristallin résonna aux oreilles de Severus. Bon sang, il allait le rendre fou !

Severus s'étendit sur le lit, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer les tendres folies que Neville commençait à lui chuchoter. Dans son rêve éveillé, il le vit s'agenouiller au-dessus de lui, puis refermer ses lèvres autour de son sexe gonflé de désir, jouant de sa langue aussi habilement qu'il le fait lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.

Lorsqu'il sentit la jouissance, il lui ordonna de s'étendre sous lui, afin de lui offrir à son tour le même plaisir. Il l'emportait aux confins de la volupté.

- C'était…incroyable, haleta Severus. Quoi que tu me fasses, j'aime ça.

Neville rit doucement.

- Je croyais que l'amour ne faisait pas partie de tes plaisirs, répondit-il.

Parce que cet idiot de Rob n'avait jamais eu l'idée de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et de lui prouver au lit ? Severus avait peine à y croire.

- J'ai changé, répondit Severus.

- J'en suis heureux, murmura Neville d'une voix douce. Sinon je suis passé chez toi cet après-midi.

Severus sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

- En voyant aucune trace de toi, j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois plus malade que j'avais cru mais quand je suis allé au garage, je n'ai pas vu ta voiture. Tu es allé au bureau ?

- Hum…oui, marmonna Severus.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Je suis encore un peu faible, soupira Severus avant de feindre une toux des plus convaincantes.

- Tu as trouvé mon petit mot ?

Nom de nom, il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne, cette fois !

- Ton petit mot, répéta Severus pour gagner du temps. Non, où l'as-tu laissé ?

- Dans la cuisine, sur le frigo.

- Je … je suis rentré très tard, il faisait nuit. Je n'ai pas allumé la lumière dans la cuisine.

- Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. Je l'ai mis dans le frigidaire.

- Merci.

- Comme tu vas mieux. Tu penses pouvoir venir au mariage de Luna.

- Oui, si je ne suis pas retenu. J'ai accumulé pas mal de retard, cette semaine.

- Bien sûr.

Neville semblait déçu, mais visiblement ne voulait pas le montrer. Ce Rob avait-il l'habitude de le décevoir ?

- Je ferais mieux de te laisser dormir, murmura Severus tendrement. Je t'…

Bon sang, qu'allait-il failli dire ?

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, reprit Severus, en proie à une indescriptible frustration.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Rob, murmura Neville après un long silence.

Neville n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être senti aussi malheureux. Il vibrait encore du plaisir qu'il avait partagé avec Rob… mais il pensait au baiser échangé avec Severus. Il avait l'impression de tromper Rob. Quel sorte de personne était-il ?

A peine avait-il raccroché que Severus se leva d'un pond de son lit et chercha dans la poubelle de son bureau, l'invitation de Luna. Celle-ci avait invité tous ses anciens professeurs à son mariage. Il ne pensait pas y aller avant sa rencontre avec Neville. Dieu Merci qu'il ne trie ses papiers tous les deux mois. Il renversa la poubelle et commença à chercher. Après dix minutes de recherches, il la trouva. Il souffla. Il avait une excuse pour se rentre dans ce mariage pour voir Neville dans un merveilleux costard.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, expliqua Neville tout en déposant son téléphone-répondeur sur le comptoir de la boutique, puis en le poussant vers le vendeur. Il ne fonctionne pas.

Le vendeur émit un soupir de contrariété.

- Vous avez votre ticket de caisse ?

Neville lui donna le ticket.

- Un de nos réparateurs va regarder ça demain matin. Laissez-moi votre numéro de téléphone, je vous préviendrai.

Après s'être entendu avec le vendeur sur un horaire, Neville quitta la boutique. Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. C'était normal vu qu'il s'était rendu dans cette boutique en portant son costard noir. Il regarda sa montre. Il arriverait à temps à l'église.

- Tu es splendide !, s'exclama Neville sincèrement admiratif.

- Merci, répondit Luna tout en prenant Neville dans ses bras. Merci pour tout, pour ton aide, d'être venu. À toi, aussi Harry.

- De rien, ma douce, répondit Harry en posant un bisou sur la joue de Luna.

A peine avait-il embrassé Luna, celle-ci sauta dans les bras d'Hermione qui se trouvait près du buffet.

- Rob n'est pas encore là ?, demanda Harry tout en tentant à Neville un verre de champagne.

- Non. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir venir. Il a beaucoup travail en retard, à cause de sa grippe.

- Dommage que tu n'aies pas rompu avec Rob comme ça, tu aurais pu demander à notre très cher professeur de t'accompagner.

- Mmm…, marmonna Neville sans enthousiasme.

Il regarda Luna. Le bonheur de Luna devenait contagieux. Il se prit à rêver. Connaîtrait-il l'ivresse du grand amour et l'euphorie du grand jour ?

- Rappel-moi pourquoi j'ai bien voulu t'accompagner ?, demanda Draco tout en tenant un verre de champagne à la main.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Severus tout en cherchant du regard Neville. J'ai des photos de toi bébé dans ton bain, une autre où tu portais une robe de ta mère et…

- C'est bon, siffla Draco tout en le foudroyant du regard. Il avait hâte de savoir qui était la personne qui rendait le sourire à son parrain. Il savait qu'il sera là.

Severus sourit. Il avait trouvé Neville. Draco suivit le regard de son parrain et vit cette personne. Neville Londubat. Il l'observa attentivement. Il a bien changé depuis Poudlard, se dit-il avant d'observer la personne se trouvant à coté de lui. Harry Potter, Harry était là. Draco se figea.

- Ferme la bouche, Draco, dit Severus tout en cachant son sourire.

Draco marmonna avant de boire d'un trait son verre de champagne.

Severus prit deux coupes de champagne dans ses mains et se dirigea vers Neville.

- Suis-moi et prend deux coupes de champagne.

- Bonjour, fit Severus tout en tendant une coupe à Neville.

- Bonjour, répondit Neville tout en prenant le verre d'une main hésitante. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez invité.

Severus lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de boire une gorgé de champagne. Neville avala d'un trait le champagne contenu dans sa coupe. Et Rob qui n'était toujours pas là !, songea Neville avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec Draco. Vu les regards en chaleurs qu'Harry lançait à Draco. Le blond serait son prochain amant.

Neville regarda du coin de l'œil Severus. Il était magnifique avec son costard noir qui mettait en valeur sa musculature. Il avait besoin d'appeler Rob. De lui parler.

- Excusez-moi, fit Neville avant de sortir de la salle à la recherche d'un téléphone.

- Neville !

En reconnaissant la voix de Severus, Neville se figea puis s'éloigna rapidement sans tourner la tête.

- Neville ?

Il se trouvait à présent dans un large corridor. S'approchant d'une porte au hasard, il pressa le pas. Derrière lui, Severus se rapprochait. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour lui échapper. Vivement, Neville posa la main sur le bouton de la porte…

…et sentit les doigts de Severus se refermer autour des siens.

- Neville, l'entendit-il murmurer à son oreille, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

Pétrifié, il demeura immobile un long moment.

- Est ce vraiment indispensable ?, demanda Neville dans un souffle.

Severus le fit se tourner vers lui. Il leva les yeux.

- Oui.

Lorsque la faiblesse s'emparait déjà de lui, Neville sut qu'il était perdu. Pourquoi se mentir ? Il désirait Severus plus qu'il n'avait désiré un homme. Et le regard qu'il posait sur lui en disait assez sur l'intensité de sa passion. Alors, malgré lui, Neville ferma les yeux, déjà impatient de sentir les lèvres de Severus sur les siennes…

L'instant suivant, Severus s'emparait de sa bouche, avec l'ardeur d'un homme incapable de contenir sa fièvre une seconde de plus. Le saisissant aux épaules dans un geste possessif, il le plaqua contre lui, tandis que de sa langue il forçait avidement ses lèvres, puis l'explorait sauvagement et langoureusement à la fois. Il avait un gout de champagne et de passion.

Neville étouffa un gémissement de délectation. Le désir le traversait de part en part exacerbé par l'odeur de Severus, et il s'abandonnait aux sensations étourdissantes qui déferlaient en lui, de plus en plus intenses.

Tout d'un coup, il sursauta. Des vois dans le couloir ! Se figeant, Neville s'écarta de Severus. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit pris en flagrant délit entre les bras de Severus.

Severus avait-il compris le combat intérieur qui se jouait en lui ? D'un geste décidé, Severus poussa la porte.

- Entrez !, dit-il en entraînant Neville à l'intérieur.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. À peine Severus était-il entré à sa suite qu'il referma le battant avant de regarder Neville avec passion et de le prendre dans ses bras. La troublante présence de Severus collé à lui, lui fit ressentir les sourdes pulsions de son cœur.

- Le danger est écarté, murmura Severus enfin.

Cela signifiait-il qu'il comptait le lâcher ou qu'il allait au contraire reprendre leur baiser ?

Sors d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour faire machine en arrière, se dit-il comme un automate, Neville tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte.

Fermée.

Pris de panique, Neville essaya de nouveau. En vain.

- On est coincé, chuchota-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Laissez-moi voir, répondit Severus.

Dans le noir, Neville s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il entendit un bruit puis le juron qu'il proféra en même temps que son diagnostic :

- Le mécanisme est cassé.

Refusant l'évidence, Neville effleura le mur de ma main.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette et toi ?, demanda Neville.

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas prise.

- La lumière ne fonctionne pas non plus, annonça Neville tout en touchant l'interrupteur. Il doit bien avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici sans attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Il revint vers la porte. Aussitôt, il sentit que Severus refermait la main sur son bras, puis l'attirait contre lui. Et comme d'habitude, le désir l'assaillit. Cette fois-ci, il ne résisterait pas.

-Nous chercherons comment sortir, lui murmura Severus à l'oreille. Plus tard.

Ce fut presque avec soulagement que Neville accueillit sa propre défaite.


	7. Chapter 7

_**VERSION NON CORRIGE**_

_**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI ME TOUCHE TOUJOURS AUTANT ^^**_

Chapitre 7

A présent, plus rien n'existait que les lèvres de Severus sur les siennes. Vaincue, Neville s'abandonna, il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Il avait cru connaître le plaisir jusqu'à ce jour mais il s'était trompé ! Jamais une de ses expérience pouvait égale _ça._

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Neville posa ses doigts sur le premier bouton de la chemise de Severus, qu'il ouvrit avant de continuer avec les autres. Il défit lentement les autres tout en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour effleurer le torse de Severus.

Le soupir de plaisir que Severus laissa échapper attisa encore son envie de lui. De ses paumes, il pouvait percevoir le sourd battement du cœur de Severus. Tout en se collant à lui, Neville commença à déboutonner le bouton du pantalon de Severus avant de faire descendre lentement la braguette de celui-ci.

Severus entendit le message ! D'un geste fébrile à son tour ouvrit le pantalon de Neville avant de faire descendre d'un seul geste le pantalon et le boxer de son brun et s'embarrant de d'un de ses mains le sexe fièrement dressé de Neville qui gémit au contact de cette main.

-Ok, Severus ! Gémit Neville en cambrant les reins sous la violence des sensations.

Severus goutait à la fois à la peau douce de son futur amant en couvrant son cou de baiser avant de se baisser pour prendre entre ses lèvres le sexe de son brun.

Neville était au bord de la jouissance. Ses soupirs exprimaient à eux seuls la plénitude de son plaisir. Il poussa légèrement Severus avant de se mettre à son hauteur et de l'embrasser brutalement, il était un affamé et seul Severus pouvait le rassasier. Il allongea Severus sur le sol avant de faire glisser le pantalon et le boxe de celui-ci et à son tour, il lui prodigua la même caresse.

Severus s'abandonna aux caresses bienfaisantes que Neville lui prodiguait, tour à tour tendre et exigeant, délicat et brutale. Et dans l'obscurité, il ne vit Neville se préparait à le recevoir, celui s'était humilié un de ses doigts avant de le mettre dans son intimité. Lorsqu'il put mettre deux doigts Neville ne tenait plus. Il écarta ses lèvres du sexe de Severus avant de se placer sur Severus et se laissait glisser tout le long de la verge de Severus. Il gémi de douleur. Il ne s'était pas assez préparé à recevoir le sexe imposant de son amant, en outre il n'avait eu pour seul lubrifiant sa salive.

-Neville ! Gémit Severus. J'aurai du te préparer

-je…m'en suis …occupé, gémit Neville de douleur. Et mal, pensa-t-il. Lorsqu'il put prendre entière la verge de Severus. Il gémit non de douleur cette fois-ci mais de plaisir.

Neville commença des mouvements de bas en haut tout le long de cette verge qui lui donnait un tel plaisir. Severus avaient placé ses mains sur les hanches de Neville et ainsi il pouvait s'adapter au rythme de son brun.

S'ouvrant davantage, Neville lui guida encore plus long en lui… et ce fut l'extase. Neville se sentit mourir dans un cri, d'un ultime coup de reins et Severus le suivit.

Neville s'abattit sur le torse de Severus de tout son poids et ils s'étreignirent comme des fous.

Tant qu'il prenait conscience des évènements, des bruits de pas retentissaient dans le couloir.

Le souffle encore court Neville s'écarta de Severus qui protesta en grognant.

-tout va bien ?demanda Severus.

-Merveilleusement, murmura Neville.

Severus se leva et tous deux habillèrent. Neville lissa sa chemise puis remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, un peu mal à l'aise.

La porte était toujours coincé il fallait qu'il appelle à l'aide mais comment expliquer leur présence dans cette pièce ?

Il observa Severus. Qu'allait penser Severus de la façon dont il venait de se donner à lui, dans cette pièce sordide ?

-tenez, entendit Neville alors Severus murmurer. Il leva les yeux vers lui et il reconnut sa cravate. Il essaya de le mettre mais en vain.

-Laissez-moi faire, murmura Severus tout en lui prenant la cravate et la noua. Neville le remercia d'une voix rauque.

Le sexe sans sentiments ne pouvait être que destructeur, pensa Neville, en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus. Il n'était plus question de relation avec Rob vu ce qu'il venait de faire.

Severus avait espéré que les instants de passion qu'il venait de partager avec Neville marquerait un tournant dans leur relation mais plus les secondes passaient plus il était distant.

-Neville, dit-il en trouvant enfin le courage de se jeter à l'eau. Je sais que ce qui vient de se passer entre nous était tout à fait spontané, mais je dois vous avouer qu'il a longtemps que j'en avais envie.

Pas de réaction, il poursuit :

-la vérité, c'est que vous me rendez fou…

-Severus, l'interrompit Neville d'une voix résolue. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je sais que vous ne voudrez pas me croire, mais jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais comportée ainsi.

Severus sourit. Que venait-il de faire exactement ? De se donner à un étranger dans un débarras, ou d'offrir le paradis à un homme fou de lui ? Sans doute la première hypothèse l'emportait-elle à ses yeux, s'il en jugeait à son soupir de désespoir.

-je pense que le plus raisonnable serait de ne plus nous voir, reprit Neville.

-Neville…

-pas du tout. Je sais que chacune de nos rencontres était tout à fait fortuite, mais…

-Neville…

-…il vaut mieux que nos chemins ne se croisent plus. Il y a quelques choses de…

-Merveilleux ?

-…Dangereux, dans cette…cette...

-Attirance ?

-Faiblesse.

-C'est à cause de votre ami que vous avez des remords ?

-oui, répondit-il, Rob est quelqu'un de bien et je viens de le trahir.

Quelqu'un de bien ? Pas tant qu'il le croyait : songea Severus. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de révéler à Neville la vérité de son boy-friend…

-Maintenant, je voudrai sortir d'ici, s'il vous plait. J'ai un coup de téléphone à donner.

À Rob, bien sûr !

-Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur Londubat.

A sa surprise, Neville sembla contrariée.

-Vous voulez vraiment m'appeler comme ça ?

-cela vous ennuie ?

-cela me donne l'impression d'être…un étranger.

-Mais c'est ce que vous souhaitez redevenir pour moi.

Maintenant l'atmosphère s'était terriblement tendue.

Sans un mot, Severus revint vers la porte, contre laquelle il posa son oreille. Personne il recula d'un pas. Et là, d'un vigoureux coup d'épaule, fit voler le battant. S'effaçant pour laisser Neville, il respira avec émotion le troublant parfum qui émanait de lui. Tout était terminé !

Le lendemain était un samedi. Avec peu de chance, se dit Neville en se lavant, il n'y aurait pas trop de monde au magasin où il allait récupérer son téléphone. Depuis son réveil des images lui revenaient terriblement troublantes.

Car s'il avait définitivement dit adieu à Severus Snape, son corps en revanche, ne pourrait oublier les incroyables sensations qu'il avait vécus.

Après que Severus avait forcé la porte, il s'était enfui sans un regard. Il fallait qu'il voit Rob pour lui clarifier la situation. Il avait droit à une explication.

En poussant la porte du magasin, Neville constat avec dépit que le service après-vente était déjà pris d'assauts. Après quelques minutes, se fut son tour.

-Tiens ! s'exclama le vendeur avec un petit sourire.

-Vous avez pu réparer l'appareil ?

-mais il n'est pas cassé !

Le vendeur prit une boîte de carton et lui montra.

-Voyez vous-même, expliqua-t-il en sortant l'appareil pour le brancher. Pour supprimer le test est avoir accès à vis messages, il ne suffit pas d'appuyer sur la touche « effacer ». Il faut aussi baisser ou augmenter le volume.

-ce qui signifie ?

-que vous avez plein de messages dit le vendeur en enfonçant le bouton.

« Vous avez… onze….anciens messages »

-onze ? s'écria Neville incrédule.

« Message, le ….mardi, 20h 30. Bonsoir Neville, c'est Rob. On dirait que tu as installé un nouveau répondeur. J'appelais pour te revenir que je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour. J'ai déjà laissé un mot à l'hôpital. Passe une bonne soirée. Je t'appelle dès que possible. »

Il avait quelques choses qui clochait Rob avait dit qu'il partait Mardi hors mercredi soir, il était chez lui. Il l'avait appelé et il avait…

« Mercredi . C'est Rob. Je voulais te dire que je vais prolonger mon séjour. Appelle-moi. Tu me manques. »

Tous les messages qu'il entendit, était de Rob. Il se portait bien et il rentrait ce Lundi. Avec qui avait-il ses conversations si ce n'est pas Rob ?

-Ecoutez, dit le vendeur, pas mal de monde, attendez, vous pourriez écouter le reste chez vous.

-comment fait-on pour vérifier les numéros programmés ? demanda-t-il alors pris d'un terrible pressentiment.

Sans dissimuler sa contrariété, le vendeur exécuta la manœuvre, requise. Aussitôt Neville se pencha sur l'écran lumineux et sentit son pouls s'accélérer. La fin du numéro se finissait par 6252 et non pas par 6225 qui était le numéro de Rob. Il avait composé…oh, mon dieu :

Voilà plusieurs nuits qu'il offrait à un parfait inconnu des confusions érotiques. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Le vendeur le couvait d'un regard inquiet

-Monsieur. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le trajet de retour fut une véritable torture. Il sortait avec un homme, soignait ses insomnies au téléphone avec un autre et se donnait à un troisième

Il fallait parler d'abord à Rob puis il verrait.


	8. Chapter 8

**_VERSION NON CORRIGER_**

**_MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ^^_**

CHAPITRE 8

Neville ouvrit la porte grâce à ces clés et poussa la porte, il s'élança vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il se rendait chez Rob, Neville se rappela du mot qu'il avait laissé chez Rob. Une sueur froide l'avait traversé.

Au moment où il prit le mot, Rob poussa la porte de la cuisine.

-Hello…, dit-il tout en froissant de la main la note derrière son dos.

-Hello. Tu as eu mes messages ?

-Eh bien, je…oui, je les ai bien reçus.

Il sourit.

-Tant mieux. Comme je n'ai pas réussi à te parler au téléphone, je commençais à craindre que ton nouvel appareil ne fonctionne pas.

L'appareil fonctionnait à merveille, railla Neville en son for intérieur. Il observait Rob lire un message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avait l'air nerveux

Durant les quelques jours qu'avait durés l'absence de Rob, il en avait plus appris sur eux deux qu'en dix mois. Il ne désirait pas cet homme et il ne le désirait non plus. Il s'était découvert amoureux…mais pas de lui.

-Tu as des soucis ? demanda Neville. Tu sembles préoccupée.

-Non, mais je suis fatigué, expliqua Rob d'une voix nerveuse. Peut-on nous voir demain ?

-Je devais te parler, fit Neville.

-On se parlera demain, sans faute, promit-il tout en accompagnant Neville. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva face à une ravissante jeune femme. Dès qu'elle vit Rob, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Boujon mon chéri, dit la jeune fille. Tu m'as trop manqué. J'avais hâte de te voir.

Neville se figea. Rob sortait avec cette fille, il n'avait aucun doute la dessus.

-Bonjour, je suis Maria, le fiancé de Rob.

-Fiancé, bégaya Neville tout en fixant à tour de rôle Rob et cette fille.

-Neville, je vais…

-Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer, siffla Neville. Tu m'as tout dit. Oublie-moi.

Et Neville partit sans jeter un regard à Rob. Commenta avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Rob s'était amusé avec lui. Il était déjà fiancé. Il ne voulait simplement s'amuser avec lui.

Neville souffla tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. En fait, il était très soulagé de la situation. Il se sentait moins coupable vis-à-vis de Rob. Un problème résolu.

Maintenant, il devait savoir à qui appartenait ce numéro.

Neville retrouva Harry chez lui. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider c'était son vielle ami, Harry. Il lui raconta tout, Rob, sa fiancé, et l'inconnu au téléphone mais ne parla pas de Severus et de leur nuit de folie…

-C'est incroyable. C'est tout bonnement incroyable !

-Il faudra pourtant bien que tu y croies, maugréa Neville entre ses mains.

-Et tu n'as aucune idée de l'identité de ce type que tu as appelé par erreur ?

-Pas le moindre.

-Incroyable ! S'extasia Harry pour la troisième fois. Je n'ai rien entendu d'aussi romantique.

Neville laissa éclater un rire sans joie.

-Tu veux dire, catastrophique ?

-Mais pas du tout ! C'est terriblement excitant ! Est-ce que tu as l'intention de rechercher cet homme ?

-Surtout pas. Ce type voulait sûrement se donner des sensations fortes à mon marché avec mes coups de fil ridicule !

-Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de l'appeler tout de suite ?

-Je ne crois pas

-Laisse-moi l'appeler de mon portable proposa Harry en fouillant dans la poche de son manteau. Comme ça, pas de trace.

Vaincu, Neville lui donna les coordonnées de l'inconnu.

-Ca sonne, commenta Harry à mi-voix, avant de lui passer l'appareil.

Tremblant, Neville prit le combiné. A la quatrième sonnerie mais personne ne répondit.

-Je vais y renoncer. Ce type ne m'a jamais rappelé.

-Mais au moins tu sauras, lui dit Harry. On pourrait demander à Draco un coup de mains. Il a beaucoup de connaissance dans la police en moins de deux, tu sauras.

-Draco…ce n'est pas plus tôt une excuse pour revoir _D R A C O._

Harry rougit.

-Avoue qu'il est sexy, murmura Harry. Tu n'as pas pu remarquer comme les femmes et les hommes le dévoraient du regard.

-Et toi aussi, fit Neville en souriant.

-Oui, répondit Harry tout gêné. Je l'apprécie mais je ne crois pas que c'est réciproque. Je lui ai donné mon numéro mais il ne m'a toujours pas appelé. Neville était en état de choc. C'est la première fois qu'Harry courait derrière un potentiel amant. C'était toujours eux qui faisaient tout pour coller Harry.

Si son malheur pourrait aider Harry à revoir Malefoy, pourquoi pas.

-M… ! Maugréa Severus en épongeant le café qu'il venait de renverser sur son bureau.

Décidemment, tout allait de travers !après un weekend de remords et d'insomnies, il est arrivé ce matin au bar, l'humeur maussade et les nerfs à vif.

-Que regardas-tu ? dit-il à l'intention de Draco.

-Je me disais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir passé un weekend pourri, expliqua Draco tout en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Severus.

-Raconte

-Harry m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone et ma stupide femme de ménage à mis mon costard à laver en oubliant de faire les poches et j'ai perdu son numéro. ..

-Quand tu dis Harry, c'est Harry Potter, l'interrompit Severus en souriant.

Draco rougit tout en faisant passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Oui.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il te plaisait

-Tu le sais maintenant.

-Et toi, raconte qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

-Personne

-Ce ne serait pas le petit Londubat.

Bon sang, Draco le connaissait trop bien.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte et fit leur nouveau serveur.

-Monsieur Malefoy quelqu'un vous demande

-Dit lui que je suis occupé, répliqua Draco tout en fixant son parrain.

-Il a dit de vous dire qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter.

En moins de deux, Draco se leva et courut tout en bousculant le pauvre serveur.

Draco s'avança vers Harry.

-Salut, dit-il presque timidement à Harry sans jeter un seul regard à Neville.

-Salut, répondit Harry avec un ton voulue neutre.

Neville sourit. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces deux-là étaient attiré l'un par l'autre.

-Neville a un service à te demander, ajouta Harry en fixant Draco droit dans les yeux, comme tu m'as dit que tu avais des amis dans la police. Je pensais que tu pouvais l'aider.

-Je ferai tout pour te faire plaisir, répondit Draco avec un petit sourire coquin. Harry rougit au sous-entendu.

Draco désigna une table. Il se plaça à côté d'Harry et lui-même s'installa en face d'eux.

Lorsque Neville voulue lui donner le papier où il avait noté le numéro de téléphone de l'inconnu

-Mais où j'ai mis ce papier, murmura Neville tout en déballant le contenu de son sac. Il mit sur la table, le livre qu'il avait commencé, il y a deux semaines, sa tenue d'infirmier...

Un bout de papier glissa au sol.

Draco ramassa le papier et le donna à Neville

-Décidément, dit-il, Severus devrait se faire imprimer des cartes de visites. Cela aurait tout de même plus d'allure que le laisser les gens noter ses coordonnées sur un bout de papier.

-Tu dis ?sursauta Harry. Tu connais ce numéro ?

-C'est celui de Severus, je l'ai assez composé pour le savoir sur le bout des doigts !

Le numéro de Severus…Severus, Severus….

Neville pâlit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Draco à Harry.

-Je dois y aller, murmura Neville, avant de se ruer vers la sortie sans voir qu'il avait bousculé Severus.

Harry se leva à son tour pour poursuivre Neville.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco en attrapant le bras d'Harry

-Appelle-moi ce soir, je te raconterai,

-J'ai perdu ton numéro, confessa Draco d'une voix gênée.

Harry sourit et sortit un pic. Il nota son numéro sur la main de Draco

-Comme ça, tu ne le perdras plus.

Draco sourit bêtement.

Avant qu'Harry sorte, il cria :

-c'est un bic indélébile.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Draco.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste fait une remarque sur tes cartes de visites.

-Mais je n'en ai pas !

-Justement, j'ai dit que tu devrais en faire imprimer, au lieu de laisser les gens griffonner ton numéro sur des bouts de papiers.

-Mon numéro ?

-Sur le bout de papier qui se trouvait sur le papier que tu as donné à Londubat.

-Tu as dit ce c'était mon numéro ?

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je…Mais où vas-tu ?

Sans un mot Severus se rua à la sortie. Il fallait qu'il rattrape Neville. Il le vit monter dans une voiture. Il reprit sa course de plus belle, mais déjà la voiture partit.

Jamais Severus ne s'était senti aussi misérable. Il pouvait dire adieu à ses espoirs de bonheur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews et j' espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que moi ^^**

Chapitre 9

Neville sécha les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Pour la première fois qu'il connaissait Neville, Harry ne savait que dire.

-Je vais nous préparer quelques choses à boire, déclara Harry. Cela nous ferait du bien à tous les deux.

Il voyait le visage de Severus lorsqu'il avait essayé de le rattraper. Pourquoi l'avait-il poursuivi ? Pour s'excuser ?

Quand il pensa aux folies qu'il lui avait dites au téléphone…oh…dieu !

Interrompant net ses pensées, Neville regarda l'appareil. Et si c'était Severus ? Pas question de lui adresser la parole !après la quatrième sonnerie, le répondeur se mit en marche.

-Neville ? C'est Severus.

Il osait l'appeler.

-Je suis sûr que vous êtes là. Décrochez, s'il vous plait.

Neville foudroya la machine du regard. Tout était arrivé par sa faute.

-Ecoutez, soupira Severus, je comprends que vous ne vouliez plus me parler. Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de moi. Je suis désolé. Tout a commencé comme un jeu, mais par la suite je n'ai pas su maîtriser la situation. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai voulu tout vous avouer. J'espérais…

Neville leva les yeux. Il espérait… ?

-J'espérais…

Neville se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Il espérait… ?

-J'espérais que vous ne m'en voudriez pas trop.

Déçue, Neville s'adossa de nouveau. Qu'avait-il espéré, lui ?

-Je vous ai caché la vérité, mais je vous jure que tout ce que je vous ai dit au téléphone était vrai. Je ne vous ennuie pas plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi entre nous. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, Neville.

Puis il raccrocha.

-Parfait…, murmura Harry d'un air entendu, eu apportant deux verres emplis.

-Comment cela, parfait ? S'insurgea Neville.

-Notre ancien professeur de potion vient de te présenter ses excuses, articula Harry.

-Il est désolé, oui, mais uniquement parce qu'il s'est fait

Harry posa son verre sur la table basse d'un geste résolu.

-Récapitulons, proposa-t-il. Tout a commencé parce que, en croyant appeler Rob, c'est son numéro que tu as composé.

-Exact

-Le lendemain, tu l'as croisé aux urgences, lorsqu'il est venu avec son chien.

-C'est ça.

-Il n'a quand même pas écrasé ce chien pour faire ta connaissance ?

-Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça. C'était une coïncidence.

-Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, répondit Neville avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Harry sourit.

-Tout est parfait ! Il t'aime et tu l'aimes.

Neville secoua la tête incrédule.

-Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait. Il s'est simplement excusé.

Severus fit halte devant les portes vitrées de l'hôpital. Il avait envisagé de passer le voir chez lui mais la perspective d'une tête à tête le mettait mal à l'aise. Mieux valait le cadre anonyme de l'hôpital.

Après une profonde inspiration destinée à se donner du courage, Severus s'approcha de la porte vitrée, qui coulissa dans un chuintement discret. S'approchant du guichet d'accueil, il demanda à parler à l'infirmier Londubat.

-Derrière vous, lui fut-il répondu avec un sourire.

Pivotant sur les talons, Severus découvrir Neville, à quelques pas de lui. Il tenait bien droit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Neville, commença-t-il nerveusement. Je…

-Que voulez-vous encore ?

Severus n'avait guère envie d'ajouter à sa culpabilité l'humiliation d'un règlement de compte en public.

-Un contrôle de la pression sanguine, répondit-il sur une inspiration soudaine. Comme vous me l'avez recommandé.

-Je vous appelle une collègue.

-Neville, s'il vous plait…

-C'est bon, soupira-t-il d'un air excédé. Maria, je prends la salle numéro deux.

Soulagé, Severus le suivit, évitant de poser le regard sur les fesses de Neville.

-Asseyez-vous, dit-il d'un ton professionnel en désignant un fauteuil surélevé.

Severus s'exécuta.

-Neville, je…

-Votre bras, reprit-il en s'emparant d'un tensiomètre.

De nouveau, Severus s'exécuta. Dans un silence total, il le regarda enrouler l'appareil autour de son bras.

-C'est toujours un peu élevé, mais rien d'anormal pour un homme de cotre corpulence, annonça-t-il avant de l'enlever l'appareil.

-Neville, répéta Severus en attrapant le bras de Neville.

-Sortez d'ici !s'exclama-t-il en se libérant.

Severus se leva lentement.

-Je voulais seulement vous dire que j'étais désolé

-C'est déjà fait.

-Oui mais je préférais vous le dire en face.

-Si je n'ai pas répondu à votre appel, c'est que je ne veux plus vous parler. Ni vous voir. Ni avoir affaire à vous en aucune façon. Ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité !

Stupéfait, Severus le vit reculer derrière la table d'examen. Il le terrorisait donc à ce point ? Bon sang, mais il était encore plus odieux qu'il n'avait cru. Il l'aimait et il l'avait fait fuir.

En sortant il croisa Harry…

Neville s'appuya sur la table d'examen, en proie à une immense lassitude.

-Neville, ça ne va pas ? demanda Harry en rentrant dans la salle.

-Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est l'heure de la pause. Viens je t'offre un café ça te remontera le moral.

-Rien ne pourra me remonter le moral, soupira Neville en suivant son ami jusqu'à la salle de repos.

-Raconte-moi ? demanda Harry tout en s'installant sur une des chaises se trouvant dans la salle de repos.

-Severus vient de passer, murmura Neville partagé entre la colère et la tristesse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

-La même chose, s'excusez.

-Il doit être sincère.

Neville prit deux gobelets de café et en donna un à Harry.

-Mais ça ne me suffit pas

-Neville, que voudras-tu qu'il te dise de plus ?

-Rien, je lui ai demandé de me laisser tranquille.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui près ce qu'il m'a fait !

Comment Harry pouvait-il se montrer aussi tolérant.

-Je ne le défends pas, Neville, mais tout le monde peut commettre une erreur.

-Harry, ce type est un salaud, doublé d'un égoïste. Il se moque pas mal de ce que les autres éprouvent.

Soudain, il sentit son cœur se serrée.

-Il se moque pas mal de moi, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

A cet instant, le grésillement di haut-parleur, se fit entendre.

-Un message urgent, merci de votre attention.

-Neville, c'est Severus.

De stupeur, celui-ci lassa tomber son gobelet de café, qui s'écrasa au sol.

-Je vous aime, reprit-il d'un ton plus bas. Je sais que ça ne changera rien entre nous mais je voulais que vous le sachiez.

Après un dernier grésillement, le silence se fit rompu par des applaudissements dans la salle et dans le hall.

-Ca alors ! fit Harry en souriant.

-Il ne pense pas un mot, bégaya Neville tout en fixant le haut-parleur.

-Neville, tu es fou ? Cet homme vient de te faire une déclaration d'amour via le haut-parleur de l'hôpital !

-Il cherche seulement à apaiser sa conscience

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas continuer de l'ignorer ! lança Harry.

A peine Harry avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il vit Neville sortir à toute vitesse de la salle de repos.

Severus était sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Potter. S'il était à Poudlard, il l'aurait… Il s'était ridiculisé pour rien. Neville ne le pardonnera jamais. Il l'avait perdu.

-Severus

Severus se tourna lentement vers Neville.

-Bonsoir, je ne pensais pas que…dit Severus tout en fixant Neville comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Severus poussa un long soupir avant de laisser échapper un rire joyeux. Potter et ses idées…

Neville s'approcha de Severus et lui murmura d'une voix coquine :

-Je finis à 20 heures. Crois-tu que tu pourras venir me chercher ?

Severus sentit une onze de désire le traversé. Il allait offrir à Potter tous les verres qu'il voudrait dans ses bars.

**Fin**

**A bientôt ^^**


End file.
